bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Bread
"Night of the Living Bread" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 22, 1994) Plot The episode opens up with an off screen Narrator, telling the story as if it was a classic horror movie. The Boy is shown wearing a paper bag over his head pretending to be Frankenstein. The Boy tries to scare Little Sister but she tells him to go away or she'll tell the parents. The Boy leaves in defeat and goes back to bed. The scene cuts to Mr. Bumpy and Squishington in the kitchen. Bumpy is laughing maniacally and acting like a mad scientist calling himself Dr Bumpinstein, while Squishington is assisting him by holding a kite to conduct electricity. Mr. Bumpy claims that he is creating something that has never been created before, Squish believes that Bumpy is going to create life, but Bumpy doesn't want to to that. Squishington holds the kite and lightning is conducted through the kite, Squish is also zapped, while Bumpy tells his "crispy blue buddy" to keep holding it. The lightning runs through the kite string, powering up the mysterious experiment. Bumpy then lifts the cloth off his creation, revealing it to be a large sandwich. Bumpy licks his lips with delight, he then lifts the sandwich above his head getting ready to eat, but the top slice falls behind the microwave. Bumpy notices the top piece is gone but doesn't care and eats the rest of the sandwich anyway. Bumpy gobbles up the sandwich and then burps, an audience laugh track is heard and Bumpy realizes that the viewers are already here. Bumpy then says "it must be time for the show", he jumps off the microwave and knocks over a chopping block, revealing a label on the microwave that says "Caution: microwave radiation may have strange side effects." After Bumpy and Squish leave, it shows the bread slice slowly mutating, growing a face and finally arms and legs and comes alive. The Narrator ask if it was a "cosmic mutation or simply improper food storage, the world may never know." Later, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are walking through the dark hallway, while The Living Bread starts stalking Squishington. Squish tells Bumpy that he keeps seeing an evil slice of bread following him, but Bumpy thinks he's just being goofy. The Bread jumps out and devours Squish in one gulp. Mr. Bumpy then freaks out in horror, his mouth drops open, his eyes pop out, his tongue waves around and his teeth drop out. Squish calls out from inside the stomach and tells Bumpy to get him out of here. Bumpy tries to pry open the Bread's mouth, but it's mouth is closed tight, Bumpy then tries whacking the Bread, while Squish is also getting hurt. Bumpy then uses a toilet plunger to get Squishy out, but that also fails. Then Bumpy gets a large heavy safe to drop on the Bread, the Bread spits out Squish and runs away. Squish tries to talk to Bumpy, but Bumpy ignores him and says he is trying to save him, then the falling safe lands on Squish. Bumpy sees that it worked, he then ask his friend if he is alright. Squish then tries to act calm and relaxed, he then ask Bumpy if he can point out one small thing. Squish then starts shouting at the top of his lungs that they "have to something about that bread" and starts screaming uncontrollably. Mr. Bumpy tells Squish to relax and says he won't get them because "white bread can't jump." Just then the Bread jumps out and swallows Mr Bumpy. Squish then comments that it must have been whole wheat. The Bread can't swallow Bumpy and spits him out and he hits the wall. The Bread escapes and blows his tongue out at them. Squish tells Mr. Bumpy that it's a good thing that he doesn't taste good or he would have been luncheon meat. Squish and Bumpy then start pacing, Bumpy says that they have to stop the Evil Bread or they are "toast". They try to come up with a plan to defeat the evil bread, Bumpy then gets an idea and the duo begin their mission. Later, in the kitchen, Mr. Bumpy and Squish are taking food from the pantry to use as bait. Bumpy's plan is to make the bread eat too much and explode. Squish then calls out for the Bread while Bumpy loses control and eats all the food. Squish returns with the bread and it shows Bumpy finished eating the food. Bumpy says he couldn't help himself and the Bread eats Squishington once more. Bumpy tries to get Squish out again, Bumpy ask Squish how he got him out the last time. Squish cries out not to use the safe, Bumpy mishears him and uses the safe on the Bread again. The Bread spits out Squish and escapes, Squish is fed up and crosses his arms and he is crushed by the safe for the second time. Bumpy then tries another plan to defeat the evil bread, he starts calling out for the bread and taunts him with names like "muffin mouth, crumpet, scone breath" and "dinner roll." Bumpy tells the bread to come get him and The Bread leaps onto the bench unaware he is standing on the toaster. Bumpy signals Squish, he then pushes down the toaster button and the Bread falls in where he is assumed defeated. Bumpy awards Squish for being a hero, while the Narrator off scene tells them their plan had a fatal flaw. They are both aware of the Narrator and are confused by what he is talking about. The Bread rises up from the toaster now darker and burnt, Bumpy and Squish turn around and scream. The Narrator then goes for a long monologue about the bread ate them and everyone else in the neighborhood, Bumpy interrupts the Narrator and tells him to "shut up" and the "bread isn't going to eat anyone." Later, Bumpy has one more plan left, the Bread returns and Squishington holds him back while Bumpy is armed with a spoon and a jar of Peanut Butter. Bumpy then starts flinging the peanut butter at the Bread but he keeps dodging the attack Squishington is hit in the face with peanut butter, the Bread struggles free and tries to get away. Mr. Bumpy is down to his last spoon full of peanut butter, the Bread turns around, the scene turns into slow motion and the Bread they cries out "NO". Bumpy hits the bread with a blob of peanut butter and The Bread is completely covered. Bumpy and Squish push him off the bench where he falls onto the floor and is stuck from the peanut butter. Mr. Bumpy says that the Bread will bother them no longer, Squish congratulates Bumpy and ask him how he would predict that would happen. Bumpy tells Squish it's simple and that it's a scientific fact that the bread falls peanut butter side down. The Narrator starts talking again, Bumpy gets annoyed and stops him and says "the heroes defeat the bread and he didn't eat anybody". Squishy then ask Bumpy about the rest of the loaf, just then the Narrator is being attacked off screen by the rest of the bread while Bumpy and Squish are enjoying his misfortune. The Narrator cries out that he will never work in this town again, and Bumpy and Squish smile at each other. At the end of the episode, the Narrator starts listing fictional names of bread related horror films such as "The Good the Bread and the Ugly", "Bread men don't wear plaid" and "Bread at 21", and the episode ends. Trivia * In this episode, the Narrator is voiced by Jim Cummings, who is also the voice of Mr. Bumpy, Closet Monster and Destructo. * This episode has various homages to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. When the Narrator says "It's Alive! Alive!" he is quoting the 1931 movie "Frankenstein." * Mr. Bumpy and Squishington break the 4th wall repeatedly throughout the episode, such as at the beginning when Bumpy hears the laugh track and realizes the viewers are here already, or when they are aware to what the Narrator is saying and they talk back to him. * When Mr. Bumpy says the tuna is "Dolphin safe" he then chirps like a dolphin. His voice actor, Jim Cummings does various animal impersonations and sometimes does his dolphin impression in interviews. * In the scene when Mr. Bumpy gives Squishington a hero medal, this scene is a homage to the classic film The Wizard of Oz when the Wizard gives the Cowardly Lion a medal for his courage. * In the scene when the Narrator says "and the bread ate all the neighbors", the scene resembles the 1980's arcade game Pac-Man, including a maze and the Bread being shaped like Pac-Man. Ken Pontac, the co-creator of Bump in the Night, is currently a writer for the 2013 animated series "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures." * In the episode, "Loss of Face" the Narrator is used again when Squishington leads his Silverfish followers to "The Place." * The title is a reference to "Night of the Living Dead", at the end of the episode the narrator list fictional film titles such as "The Good the Bread and the Ugly", referencing "The Good the Bad and the Ugly". * Although the Living Bread is defeated, he is sometimes seen at The Karaoke Cafe. * Molly Coddle doesn't appear in this episode. Quotes The Boy: (Enters Little Sister's room wearing a paper bag and pretending that he is Frankenstien's monster and tries to scare her), Roar, Cower before Frankenstien! Little Sister: (Points to her brother),Beat it before I tell Mom on you!" The Boy: (Leaves in defeat after failing to scare his sister),The Horror, the horror, (Whispers Frankenstein as he walks back to his room and goes to bed with the paper bag on his head) ' Mr Bumpy:' (Scene parodying Frankenstein) I, Doctor Bumpenstein, shall create the dream of the ages! What no man hath createth beforeth-th-th! Squishington: I know! I know! You're going to create life! Mr Bumpy: Why would I wanna do that? Narrator: It's alive. Alive. ALIVE! Was it cosmic mutation, or merely improper food storage? The world may never know... Squish: Call me goofy... Bumpy: Okay, you're "Goofy." Squish: Yeah, but I keep seeing this big evil slice of... bread. Bumpy: Ha, you ARE goofy. (the bread jumps out and eats Squish) Squish: (inside the bread's stomach) I told you I saw an evil slice of bread. Bumpy: Oh No, he's been Sandwiched! Mr Bumpy: Relax, he won't get within 10 feet of us... Everyone knows that "white bread can't jump" (winks to the viewers) Squish: (the bread jumps out at eats Mr Bumpy) Must have been whole wheat... Mr Bumpy: Don't worry. It's "Dolphin Safe" (chips like a dolphin) Bumpy: Oh breeeaaad! GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID MUFFIN MOUTH! Crumpet! Scone breath. Diiinner Rollll!! Come on Dough Boy! Waffle face! Crumb lips! Come get me!! Hasta La Vista Baby! You're toast. Narrator: But their clever trap had one... fatal flaw... Squish: Hey? What is that "fatal flaw" that guy's talking about? Bumpy: Gee, I don't know? Narrator: If only they thought to "look behind them" all might have been saved. (Bumpy and Squish turn around and see the Bread and scream) Narrator: But they didn't look behind them so the bread ate them. And the bread at everyone else in the house and the bread ate all the neighbors. And the bread ate the mailman and the bread ate the little dog and the bread ate the cute dimpled cheeked rosey bride of... Bumpy: (yelling at the Narrator) ''"Will you SHUT UP!? We DID look! The bread's not gonna eat ANYOOOONE! '''Narrator:' Oh. Sorry. Not even the... Bumpy: '''NO! '''Bumpy: The Evil bread will trouble us, no more! Bumpy: It's simple, Squish! It's a scientific fact that the bread always falls to the floor Peanut butter side down! Narrator: Having accomplished their mission, our two heroes... Bumpy: ENOUGH ALREADY!! So our "two HEROES!!"... Repelled the Evil bread which didn't eat anyone. The End! Finished! TADA! Gallery File:Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 10.54.26 am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_54_35_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_54_41_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_54_50_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_55_09_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_55_17_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_55_24_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_55_32_am.png Title.JPG Ham.JPG Jelly.JPG Jam.JPG Explode.jpg Chirp.JPG Dolphin.JPG The bread eating bumpy.jpg Bread.jpg Everyone knows white bread cant jump.jpg He wont get ten feet of us.jpg Eyes.jpg Evil bread.jpg Lifting sandwich.jpg Sandwich.jpg Why would i wanna do that.jpg Create life.jpg Dr bumpy.jpg Bumpy and squish screaming that the bread is behind them.JPG The living bread rises.JPG If only they thought to look behind them all might have been saved.JPG Gee i dont know.JPG Hey what is that fatal flaw that guys talking about.JPG Their clever trap had one fatal flaw.JPG Bumpy giving squish a hero award.JPG I here by award you the cer du baguette.JPG Bumpy look.JPG No no no youre the hero.JPG I beg to differ but youre the hero.JPG No youre the hero.JPG You are a hero mr bumpy.JPG The bread being trapped in the toaster.JPG Now squish now.JPG Youre toast.JPG Hasta la vista baby.JPG Come on dough boy waffle face come get me.JPG Dinnnner rolllll.JPG Scone breath.JPG Crumpet.JPG Get over here you stupid muffin mouth.JPG Bread oh breaaaaaad.JPG And the bread ate the cute little rose cheeks bride of.JPG And the bread ate the little dog.JPG And the bread ate the mailman.JPG And the bread ate all the neighbours.JPG And the bread ate everyone else in the house.JPG So the bread ate them.JPG But they didnt look behind them.JPG Bumpy NO.JPG Oh sorry not even the.JPG THE BREADS NOT GONNA EAT ANYONE.JPG WE DID LOOK.JPG WILL YOU SHUT UP.JPG The bread face down.JPG The bread defeated.JPG Bumpy and squish at the top.JPG Pushing the bread.JPG The bread at the edge of the shelf.JPG Peanut butter bread monster.JPG Shot.JPG Flinging the peanut butter.JPG Slow motion no scene.JPG Bumpy's final shot.JPG He is getting away.JPG Squish trapping the living bread.JPG Peanut butter face.JPG The bread dodging the peanut butter.JPG Squish holding back the bread.JPG Bumpy with peanut butter.JPG Squishy and bumpy ending the episode.JPG Narrator i'll never work here again.JPG Narrator get that bread away from me its everywhere.JPG Bumpy close up.JPG What about the rest of the loaf.JPG Squish but mr bumpy.JPG Bumpy sticking out his tongue.JPG Repelled the evil bread which didnt eat anyone finished tada.JPG So our two heroes.JPG ENOUGH ALREADY.JPG Narrator having accomplished their mission our two heroes.JPG Its simple squish its a scientific fact the bread falls peanutbutter side down.JPG The evil bread will trouble us no more.JPG Pretend film titles.JPG Coming soon.JPG Bread at 21.JPG Mr-bumpy-eye-bulge.gif|animated gif Tumblr n68r7yd0pd1tx0eb6o1 400.gif|animated gif 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes